


Ready to go

by punkflaming0



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Emotional pain, Pain, jack's mom - Freeform, mac is the best, mom is gone, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: What if Jack has abandonment issues too?





	Ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by HURTS - READY TO GO
> 
> Hello MacGyver fam!!  
> After ten years without writing anything i sat and wrote this!!!  
> NOT BETA'D as always.  
> i hope u guys like this short piece of "jack had a mom and she was wild thats why hes weird wild and kinda lost"  
> and!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> leave kudos and comments not hate  
> <3

Jack would never forget the first time mom left. He was just seven. Dad was smoking and drinking beer watching a random tv show when she showed up with a backpack, wearing the uniform of her job - she worked as a waitress - saying she was going to work and she wasn’t coming back home, not in two weeks at least.

“I’ll take you there, to your grandma’s house, to see her if you want, Jack” Dad said almost bored. “And don’t cry. She’ll be back. She just needs space.”

But little Jack cried. A lot.

Dad wasn’t surprised and Jack was dead inside. Two weeks later mom was back, just like nothing had happened. At first the boy tried to show her his anger.  _ I don’t love you mom _ , he said with tears in his eyes. He lied.

She left and came back at least six times until Jack joined the army. Years later dad died and she actually never came back again. Jack never truly questioned her reasons to go, but he did want her to stay.

Now he’s forty five and his mom is  _ gone _ . After her funeral in Texas, he received the inheritance: some good amount of money, jewels and a letter. Back in L.A., he showed Mac what his mom had wrote.

“When I die you’ll know I was ready to go”, Mac verbalized the words until then too harsh to be said loudly. To be honest, MacGyver never knew Jack had abandonment issues just like him. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

Jack just shrugged, eyes low on the letter on Mac’s hands.

“She would always find a way to comeback, but now she’s gone… For real… And that’s-that’s killing me.” The old man cleaned his throat, unable to keep speaking holding back the pain. “Her soul always guided her.”

“How?” Mac asked in a soft tone.

“The best mom in the world, but wild. Willing to stay, but never ready to it. She was too smart and too successful to stay at home, alone, waiting to please her husband and to cook for her son.”

Mac just hugged Jack after his sad words. The pain was palpable. The waitress studied, turned into a photojournalist and traveled the US - and to other countries too - registering everything. She had eyes for beautiful things and a pure heart. Just like her son.

“Thanks, Mac.” Jack said after the hug. Drying some tears, he smiled, trying to hide the vulnerability. “We must go back to work now.”

“Uh… Extraordinary Cairo Day, today. What do you think?”

“That’s great. Thanks.” He said with relief.

And before Jack could leave Mac’s back deck, the younger man held him by the arm.

“Jack” He simply had to reassure something to Jack. “She never left you, she loved you. A lot.”

And mirroring Mac, Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. He  _ felt _ like his mom never left, but listening to it was different.

Mom left love and scars, but no even Mac could improvise a way to make her stay - when Jack was seven or forty five. Jack’s mom was too free and wild to set her feet in one place and stay forever.

“You know, love doesn’t mean staying forever” Jack said during the die hard-pizza-beer session.

“Is it about my dad?” Mac mocked Jack.

“Shut up, grasshoper.”

After so many years of waiting for someone, Jack learnt that in some cases, it doesn’t matter if someone special is gone, the love remains the same.

* * *

 


End file.
